Great Subscriber War
|- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | PewDiePie and allies: | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | T-Series and allies: |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Commanders and Leaders |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | Main PewDiePie leaders | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Main T-Series leaders |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Strength |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | See order | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | See order |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | | width="50%" style="border-right: 0px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | |- ! ! colspan="2" style="background: lightsteelblue; text-align: center;" | Casualties and losses |- | | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | |} The Great Subscriber War (also known as PewDiePie vs. T-Series or vice versa, Pewdish-Bollo wars,) was a YouTube conflict between PewDiePie and T-Series for the most subscribed channel on YouTube and first to 100 million subs, originating in India that lasted from August 29, 2018 to April 28, 2019. On April 28, 2019, PewDiePie officially announced that he is ending the Subscribe to PewDiePie meme, signing an armistice with T-Series digitally. Wikipedia article on PewDiePie vs T-Series: click here. FlareTV live stream: click here. GroundControl live stream: click here. SocialBlade live stream: click here. Akshat Mittal live stream: click here. Timeline The conflict is considered to have begun at the end in August 2018 and escalated when General MrBeast erected billboards in order to get subs for PewDiePie. Many have supported PewDiePie in similar ways, causing him to obtain subscribers much quicker. Third parties On November 6, 2018, Dillon The Hacker uploaded a video where he proclaims he is the founder of T-Series and uses that channel to gain millions of subscribes with one goal in mind: to defeat PewDiePie. Despite the fact that this is obviously untrue, Dillon's allegiance remains unknown, more likely to stand against PewDiePie. Additionally, on December 14, 2018, iDubbbzTV uploaded a video in which the description proclaims that he hopes T-Series will overtake PewDiePie; however, does not actively promote subscribing to T-Series. On Janaury 1, 2019, CarryMinati uploaded a diss track on PewDiePie which he declared support T-Series called "Bye Pewdiepie". Projections T-Series is projected to have 393 million subs by March 2024, and will be the world's most subbed YouTube channel. At the same time, PewDiePie is projected to have 383 million subs, and will be the second most subbed YouTube channel. Tracking the 2nd Great Subscriber War Current status: PEWDCON -1 Current status: TCON 1 Trivia * According to Pewdiepie, this war is held with his hopes of getting support from his fans who loved him in order to win T-Series. However, he ended it for a lot of reasons which he thinks has gone too far. ** In the video where he declared to end, he mentioned two events that is very severe and damaging towards the subscriber war. One being someone spray-painting 'Subscribe to Pewdiepie' on a World War 2 memorial, and another being a school-shooting incident in New Zealand, which a terrorist killed 29 people made a reference to the subscriber war. Felix does not address issues like this more than the fact that he felt insulted. ** Numerous fans of his also addresses the subscriber war to irrelevant topics like politics and racial things, which Pewdiepie refuses to be a part of since he is not relevant to those topics. * Pewdiepie addresses that his videos on T-series, B*tch Lasagna and Congratulations are entirely satire and are not meant to be taken seriously. References Interwiki links *"PewDiePie vs T-Series" on Wikipedia *"PewDiePie vs T-Series" on Wikitubia Category:Other Category:T-Series Category:Subscriber Battles Category:The End of YouTube Category:History Category:YouTube Category:Pewdiepie Fears Category:Great Subscriber War